dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Stigler
Los Angeles, California, U.S. Barry Stigler Obituary - Chicago, Illinois at Legacy.com |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1983-2005 |status = Deceased }}Barry Alan Stigler (October 31, 1948 – March 1, 2005) was an American voice actor. In non-union dubbing productions, he often went by the pseudonym Gil Starberry, an anagram of his name. Little is known about his personal life, including his cause of death. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Gad, Feast Leader (ep. 1) Films *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Crustaceous Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Dr. Robinson (ep. 38) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Colonel *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Tuesday (ep. 8) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Cop (eps. 1, 3) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Old Man (ep. 5), Taxi Driver A (ep. 6) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Udai Taxim (ep. 16), Watermelon Vendor (ep. 17), Siniz Hesap Lütfen Appledelhi (ep. 24) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Hitoriga *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Yasuo Iwakura *''Trigun'' (1998) - Joey (ep. 17) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Paul Readerman (ep. 7) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Benitsubaki (ep. 1), Master Rokken (ep. 8) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Scourge *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Roentgen (eps. 7-8) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Foreign Minister (ep. 1), Nogi (ep. 20) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Detective (ep. 11) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Mess Hall 2 (ep. 1), Chaser 3 (ep. 1), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Sergeant Webb Knox *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Groundskeeper (Animaze Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Male NYC Victim, Barfly 1, Stud 2 *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Afflicted Soldier, Corpse Collector 1 *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Charles (Magnum Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Transformed Mao-Mao (Oolong), Gurumes Soldier 1 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Frank, Leonard's Subordinate 1, Subordinate with Andrews in Truck 2 *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Instructor #1, Doctor *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Chiaotzu Soldier 4 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Tadokoro *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Marduk Party Member #2 Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Bill Sullivan (1st half), Doc, Gate Voice References External Links *Barry Stigler at the Internet Movie Database *Barry Stigler at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing